Keep your hands off my boy
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Sasuke veía rivales en el amor donde no los había. Universo Alterno. Sasuke/Naruto. No hay lemon.


**Este fic va dedicado a _El Nano _(leeros sus fics, son muy buenos), porque sin él saberlo me dio una idea para escribir esto (cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia XD) Que acojone, espero que te guste el resultado ^_^U Y como siempre, para Sandra (menos mal que ya has vuelto XD)**

** El título es una canción de _Good Charlotte_ (pero con "girl" en lugar de "boy")**

** Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto _pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Keep Your Hands Off My Boy**_

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre atormentado. Muy rico, muy guapo y muy atormentado.

Como novio atento que era (aunque lo disimulaba divinamente), iba cada día a buscar a su chico, Naruto Uzumaki, a la universidad. Aparcaba su carísimo coche en la entrada de la facultad, se apoyaba cuidadosamente en el automóvil y se quedaba mirando fijamente la puerta por donde iba a salir el rubio. Y con puntualidad inglesa aparecía por el umbral, rodeado de unos pocos amigos, riendo y haciendo bromas. Y Sasuke sonreía de forma ladeada al ver a ese rubio atolondrado que lo tenía enamorado hasta los huesos (cosa que nunca admitiría por propia voluntad).

Entonces aparecía Él, en mayúsculas. El diablo personificado en un insignificante profesor: Iruka no se qué, se llamaba, y siempre tenía una excusa para llevar a Naruto a un lado para comentarle vete tu a saber que cosas. Siempre. Todos los días. Y Sasuke lo miraba con chispas rabiosas brillando en sus ojos negros.

Podría engañar al inocentón de Naruto, que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero a él no. Porque al moreno no se le escapaban las miradas lascivas que le lanzaba a su chico, ni esas sonrisas que querían ser ingenuas pero que en realidad mandaban el mensaje: "Quien te pillara, macizorro", y tampoco podía dejar de fijarse en las risas tontas que soltaba ante cualquier banalidad que dijera Naruto. Reconocería esos intentos de acercamiento en cualquier parte, más que nada porque él había hecho lo mismo para ligarse a Naruto (lo de las risas se quedaron en simples sonrisas de circunstancias).

¿Pero que se creía ese tirillas? ¿Donde creía que iba con esa piña insertada en la cabeza que pretendía asemejarse a algo así como a un recogido capilar? Y mira que era bajito... Tsk, no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con su ojazos azules.

Y en esos momentos de furia asesina, Sasuke arrugaba el entrecejo, apretaba las mandíbulas y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho pensando diez maneras distintas de terminar con ese metomentodo. Pero después de varios minutos de interminable agonía, todo volvía a la normalidad en Uchihalandia cuando veía a Naruto acercarse a él con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su vida, le daba un beso en los labios y entraba en el coche del moreno.

Mientras se dirigían al piso que compartían, el rubio parloteaba sin cesar sobre como le había ido el día, y, con una habilidad sorprendente, haciendo preguntas cortas y precisas, Sasuke dirigía la conversación al tema que le interesaba: Iruka.

A Naruto ese profesor le caía muy bien, y al hablar de él se emocionaba, haciendo que Sasuke se cabreara más (sentimiento que se esmeraba en ocultar), lo cual demostraba que el moreno tenía cierto punto masoquista, o que le gustaba hacerse mala sangre con el asunto, que para el caso era lo mismo.

-

-

Cierto día, Naruto le preguntó el porque de ese extraño interés por Iruka (Sasuke no disimulaba tan bien como creía y el rubio no era tan tonto como aparentaba). Poco dado a dar explicaciones, el Uchiha le contestó con pocas palabras y de forma evasiva. No contento con esa explicación tan poco convincente, el rubio lo asaeteó a preguntas sobre su actitud. Acorralado, y viéndose sin salida (el que Naruto lo amenazara con dormir en el sofá no le influyó para nada), Sasuke acabó contándole sus sospechas. Mordiéndose el labio para no dejar salir una gran carcajada, Naruto lo miró con ternura. Pero que majo cuando se ponía celoso.

- Mira que eres idiota. Pero si me dijo que estaba casado y que tenía dos hijas.- explicó Naruto divertido.

Sasuke lo miró muy serio.

- Eso es lo que dicen todos.

Ah, no, a él no lo engañaba. No señor. Podría engatusar a Naruto con sus viles mentiras, pero Sasuke Uchiha era más listo que todo eso. Y si tenía que perseguir a ese Iruka por media ciudad para atropellarlo y hacer que se alejara de su rubio, vamos que lo haría. Eso de los remordimientos les ocurría a otras personas.

-

-

Último día de clases antes de las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano. Última vez que vería a ese usurpador (por lo menos hasta que empezara el curso otra vez).

Aparcó el coche y adoptó su pose despreocupada mientras esperaba a Naruto. Y Naruto salió. Iruka también, por supuesto. Y Sasuke se enfadó, claro. Casi un curso universitario viviendo el mismo momento y aún no se había acostumbrado.

El moreno levantó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Por qué le había puesto una mano en el hombro a Naruto? _"Quítale las manos de encima. Quítale las manos de encima. ¡QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!" _Se repetía mentalmente Sasuke una y otra vez, mientras se inclinaba hacía delante como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Y ahora lo abrazaba! ¡Lo estaba abrazando! ¡A Naruto! ¡A su Naruto! Y mientras una retahíla de insultos amenazaba con salir de su boca, se acercó rápidamente a ellos, apartó a Iruka de un empujón y, agarrándolo con una mano por la nuca, acercó a Naruto para besarlo violentamente (si no se partieron algún diente, fue un milagro). Sorprendido por lo inesperado de la acción, al rubio le costó reaccionar, pero, finalmente, contribuyó a alargar ese beso que, lentamente, se iba volviendo más suave. Se separaron adorablemente sonrojados. Sasuke cogió de la mano a Naruto y se lo llevó al coche, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al profesor.

Un estupefacto, abochornado y perplejo Iruka había presenciado toda la escena sin entender a que venía todo aquello.

Estaba abrazando a Naruto, deseándole unas felices vacaciones, cuando apareció esa especie de matón que por poco no lo empotró contra la pared más cercana del fuerte empujón que le dio. Después de ese ataque a traición, se abalanzó sobre el rubio para besarlo con fuerza, y cuando terminó esa demostración de fuerza bruta y ganas de hacerse notar, se marcharon tan campantes.

Iruka tomó nota mental de alertar a sus hijitas sobre los morenos guapos y con cierto aire mafioso.

**^C'EST FINI^**


End file.
